A Stupid Deal
by DarkAngelRakell
Summary: I know we dont get along" "That's a understatement don't you think?" he interrupted her."LET ME FINISH!Okay so do we have a deal?" "Hmmm let me get this straight I get your virginity and you get the guy you want?" "Yes thats about it." "Looks like a deal"
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I don't own Naruto and this is a new story I have decided to write

**Hey so I don't own Naruto and this is a new story I have decided to write. I will post one more chapter of Growing up in a week then take a small break from that because I have writers block.**

**I hope you enjoy this one.**

The house, if you could even call it that, was huge. It looked like it belonged to a movie star or maybe evens the president. It was three stories high and it was a pale color. Maybe blue or purple, she couldn't tell. The lawn was wide and long with rose bushes and animal shaped bushes. The drive way went from the gate all the way to the house then curve into the back of the house which led to the garage filled with expensive cars that probably hasn't even been released yet.

Yes this house was designed only for the riches family in the area. It was far away from the town and yet closes enough for a twenty minute drive to the town. But with the cars it was only most likely a ten minute drive.

This house belonged to a beautiful family. Everyone good looking in their own way, the family was loved and hated at the same time by the town's people. It wasn't a small town either.

The family consists of four people:

Fugaku Uchiha

Mikoto Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha

And finally Sasuke Uchiha.

Fugaku and Mikoto, husband and wife, had to two sons. Itachi being born first was the oldest. He was a silent aloof kind of man with a kind heart and great wisdom. At the age of 16 he graduated high school with a 4.2 GPA and a bachelor's degree. Now at the age of twenty two he is working on becoming a doctor.

Sasuke being the second child was only seventeen and still in high school as an 11th grader with a GPA of 1.5 and a masters degree at sex, drugs, and alcohol. He will sleep with any girl that doesn't have a disease or is slightly attractive. He has no plans for the future except maybe to see how many virgins he can break and how much drugs he can do before he dies. He has a reputation for throwing the wildest parties and giving you the best sex of your life. Many girls want him and many boys want to be him. He is a cold, hot- headed kind of man who has few friends and a black heart. The complete opposite of Itachi.

Sasuke/Itachi

Bad/Good

Cold/Warm

Hell/Heaven

Yep complete opposites.

So one might be wondering why someone likes her- sweet, funny, kind hearted Haruno, Sakura- was standing outside their door at midnight waiting for Sasuke to let her in.

She continued to wait till the door opened revealing a half naked Sasuke in pajama bottoms. When he saw who it was his eyes went from sleepy to furious.

His whole body tensed, he gripped the wood door so hard she could almost hear it cracking underneath his fingers. She winced as he hissed his words.

"Have fun tonight?!"

He was angry. No. He was down right furious and dangerous. But he has no right to be, she told herself. At least she wanted to pretend he didn't to decrease the guilt she was feeling that wasn't even supposed to be there.

She stood silent knowing anything she said would set him off. And despite being a silent man himself he couldn't stop the words that were flowing out if his mouth.

"It looks like you did. Judging by the silence it seems like you had a hell of time. Did he make you're every fantasy come true? Did he touch you the way you wanted to be touch? Or DID HE FUCK YOU SO HARD YOU PASSED OUT?? DID YOU SEE STARS? SPARKS? ANYTHING??"

He was yelling out his sentences and the door was starting to break. It was a good thing no one was home tonight.

She couldn't look him in the eyes so she pretty much talked to the floor.

"No." she whispered.

He narrowed his eyes_. "No? No to what?!"_

"I didn't…we didn't…I mean…" she was mumbling.

"SPIT IT OUT!!" he bellowed.

She tensed then stood straight up and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were full of fire and she spitted her words out.

"It's none of YOU'RE damn business!"

"**It is my business! I'm YOU'RE boyfriend remember?! Or did you forget when you were fucking him tonight? He must have been real good for you to forget about me huh?!"**

He was panting by the time was done and was only a few inches from her face. They glared in each other eyes and both of them could feel the body heat rolling off each other. His breath was hitting her face and she could smell his abnormal yet still intoxicating scent coming from his mouth. When his eyes traveled down to her lips she instantly took a leap from him out of his reaching range. If she hadn't it would have ended up bad.

He let out a growl almost as if pissed she had taken something of his away from him.

The guilt was starting to rise to fast for her to stop because of his words and she thought of something to make it go away.

"It wasn't real…"

What should have only been a thought came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She knew she had caused a great deal of damage.

Upon hearing the sentence, Sasuke become enraged and started yelling again.

"WHAT WASN'T REAL? WHAT PART ABOUT EVERYTHING WE DID WASN'T REAL? TELL ME WHAT WASN'T REAL?! WHO WASN'T THIS REAL TO? WHO SAKURA? WHO??"

"**ME! IT WASN'T REAL TO ME! HAPPY?!"**

If she thought she had caused damage before, she knew she just destroyed everything.

Sasuke's face went pale and he chocked on his saliva. His eyes widen and all the fire that been there disappeared. He took a step back from her shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

He then just started at her with a blank expression, not letting her see anything he was feeling right now.

The only thing he did was speak.

"I see."

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sasuke…I…"

"It was a deal."

She looked to see if there was anything disagreeing with his statement.

There wasn't.

"Just a deal." She whispered

"Nothing more."

"Yes."

"Did you get what you want, Sakura?"

It wasn't a question or a statement. There was some deeper meaning to it.

"I…yes." She whispered again.

"Then there is nothing more here that needs to be done right?"

"Right."

The deal was done. Which meant no more Sasuke.

"I suppose you can leave now."

She choked back a sob.

"Yes. I can."

As he turned around to walk back into his house he never once looked behind him to see if she was going.

She watched him walk away into his house and start to close the door. She also turned around to go home but before she took a step forward she heard his voice.

"Goodnight……Haruno."

And only till she heard the door click shut did the tears roll down her face and cry the way to her car.

_If I had known this was going to happen I would of never made that deal with him._ She thought.

_Stupid Deal._

_Stupid Sasuke._

_Stupid me._

**So tell me what you think alright?**

**To clear things up the next chapter will start a few weeks before this happens okay?**

**Please Read and Review I want 10 Reviews okay?**


	2. AN

Hey everybody so I want you to know that I wrote chapter 14, 15, and some of 16 for Growing up and planned on posting it a few days ago

Hey everybody so I want you to know that I wrote chapter 14, 15, and some of 16 for Growing up and planned on posting it a few days ago.

BUT my computer hates me and I hate it right now.

Last weekend I went to visit my father for the weekend and I left my computer on. No big right I thought but I was wrong. Over at my fathers I posted A Stupid mistake using his computer and when I came home Sunday night I found every single document I had for the past three years gone. Everything was deleted, including my account my computer.

I had to start from scratch trying to fix my computer.

Finally it is working, but I am sad to say the chapters were deleted and the documents too.

I have no idea how long it will be before I can update again but I will try my best to update every story at least once by the end of the month.

Once again I am sorry to my readers and reviewers. I will try my best to update real soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello…

**Hello….I don't own Naruto but if I did…. This is two months before where the first chapter takes place!**

_

* * *

_

Two month's earlier…

"This is stupid."

"No it's not."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Oh shush Sakura, we are not going to get caught."

"Yes. Yes we are! This is so stupid and we are going to get caught!"

"Forehead you think too much."

"And you don't think at all Pig!"

Glare. "Listen, do you want to find out or not?"

"Of course I do, but not like this."

"What's wrong with this?"

"Everything!! We are committing a crime! This is illegal, we could get arrested and never graduate High school, gets into collage, start a life, find true love."

"Forehead, you are panicking again."

"I am not. We shouldn't be here. It is wrong!"

"Sakura we are in the boy's locker room. Not in someone's house. Calm down."

Sakura looked around to see the empty locker room. There was no boy's insight but that didn't stop the panic that was rising in her throat.

They really shouldn't be here, but since Ino had dragged her in here she had no choice really.

What they were doing had to be a crime or at least against school rules. Sakura watched her blond hair friend look at the locker numbers to find the one that matched the number on the piece of paper in her hand. When she finally found it she called Sakura over.

"Forehead! I found it!"

Sakura took her sweet time getting there.

Ino had already opened the lock by the time she got there.

"How did you know his lock number?"

"I convinced his locker buddy to give me the number."

"You mean you made out with his locker buddy to get the number."

The blond hair girl shrugged. "I took one for the team."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I bet you did."

She growled. "Look we came here for you, not to question my love life!"

"You mean party life."

"Sakura…"

"Right. Sorry lets just find out okay?"

Ino smiled. She opened the locker and started to search through the owners belongings till she found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha! Found it, his cell phone! And look he left it on; Lady Luck is on our side today."

"Lady luck huh?"

"Shut up and look"

She passed Sakura the cell phone. She hesitantly took it and looked at the screensaver. It was a black haired guy necking a beautiful red hair girl. The girl had her buttoned shirt undone and her green bra was showing. Sakura swallowed and pushed the contact buttons. She scrolled down the list as her Ino watched her friend's face overcome with sadness.

"Sakura…is it true?" The pink hair beauty looked at her friend and nodded.

"Yeah it's true. All the girls he has on his contacts are the school sluts. He even has pictures of them doing things. Most with _**her **_though."

"I'm sorry Sakura." Ino picked the phone out of her friends hand and put it back in the locker, then closed the locker. She made sure everything was the way it was before they came in.

Sakura turned around and whispered to Ino. "Let's get out of here before the boy's come back."

"Alright." They walked out of the locker room and started walking back to there 1st period class. Ino kept glancing at her depressed friend. She tried to start a conversation.

"You know…there are other fish in the sea." Damn it! That was not what she wanted to say.

Sakura sighed. "I know. I just…… I really like him."

"Yeah…I can't believe the rumors are true."

"Me too."

"I mean to think he only dates experienced women, wow!"

"Yeah…" Sigh.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

The girl stopped and looked at her. She shook her head. "I'm fine. This just means I don't have a chance with him now."

"That's not true! Any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend!"

"There you go with the luck thing again." She tried to lighten the mood but Ino wasn't having it.

"I'm serious Forehead. If he can't see how great you are then he doesn't deserve you."

Sniff "Then why do I feel like I don't deserve him?"

"Forehead…"

"I'm fine Pig. Really it's okay. I will get over this silly little crush and all will be okay. I promise." Sakura smiled her fake smile that no one not even Ino knew that was fake.

"Well…okay let's go back to class. I want to look more at Sasuke-kun before next peiod." She giggled.

Sakura snorted. "Pig you already have a boyfriend remember? Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I still can't look at gorgeous guy's right?"

"Yeah whatever." She rolled her eyes. What's so great about Uchiha anyway? Sure he was hot as hell Sakura would give him that, but he only slept around and never got into a serious relationship or any relationship at all. There was nothing great with being a manwhore.

They walked into there first period class, and handed their notes to the teacher. Sakura sighed as she looked around the room and saw all the familiar faces. There were tables in the room instead of desks and only two people sat at the table. There were six tables, which were divided in two lines in the middle of the classroom.

The seating chart went like this:

Right side of the room, first table: Kiba and Tenten. Middle table: Naruto and some random kid. Last table: Shino and Hinata.

Left side of the room, first table: Ino and Temari. Middle table: Karin and Neji. Last table: Sasuke and Sakura.

Of course as Lady Luck would have it, Sakura had to sit next to Sasuke everyday in first period. Ino said she was so lucky to be able to sit next to the school's heart throb.

Sakura had to totally disagree though. She couldn't stand sitting next to him. Especially will Karin right in front of them. She liked to turn around and flirt with him all the time instead of doing her class work. It wouldn't really had bothered Sakura so much if Sasuke flirted back and passed the class, but he didn't. He flirted, didn't do the class work, didn't do the homework, and failed the class. He acted like it was no big deal too.

That's why Sakura couldn't stand him.

She walked back to her seat to see Karin turned around showing some cleavage to Sasuke, who in turn was looking down her shirt with a bored, amused glaze. He also had his feet in her seat.

She glared and cleared her throat to get their attention. Both turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" Karin hissed.

She bit back a nasty remark to Karin. Oh, Sakura had a temper alright. A very nasty one. She had no problem with getting violent with anyone but because she had to keep up her good girl policy, she never started a fight or made a scene about anything. Sakura knew ways to make people cry with her words and her fist.

She smiled and said as nice as possible without sounding like a bitch, "Could you please move you're feet Sasuke-san?"

He looked at her with bored eyes and removed his feet.

She took a seat and smiled at them. "Thank you, very much."

She turned to look at the board and started taking notes.

She heard Karin giggle, but ignored them the best she could before Karin mentioned her name.

"Sakura is always such a good girl. Always using 'Please and Thank you' for everything. Don't you think so Sasuke-kun?"

The bitch was trying to embarrass her, make her look like a goodie-goodie. God what she wouldn't do to wipe the floor with that bitches face, but she would control herself.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. Another reason she didn't like Sasuke at all. He barely talked unless he found you worthy to talk too. _What a Prick…_

"Hmm…what did you say Sakura? You were mumbling." Karin asked.

She took her eyes of the board and looked at Karin and Sasuke. Karin was confused about what she had said and Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, showing a little bit of anger directed at her.

_Oh god, tell me I did not just call him a prick out loud?_

Before any words could be spoken, the bell rang indicating it was time to leave.

She smiled them a fake smile and bid them goodbye.

"Goodbye Karin-san, Sasuke-san." With that she left before any remark could be made.

She really couldn't stand Sasuke.

And that was why she was in love with Sai, not Sasuke.

* * *

She wasn't here.

That was the first thing he noticed when he walked into the room of his first period class. She was always the first person here, but she wasn't anywhere insight.

He walked over to his table in the back and sat down. Her stuff wasn't here either.

He watched as the students began to fill up the room and took their seats. He waited to see if any of the students had pink hair but he didn't see a strand. When the bell rang and the teacher walked in, he realized she really wasn't here.

The teacher began to take attendance and when he called out her name there was no answer.

"Has anyone seen Sakura today?" The teacher asked.

Some blond up in the front spoke. "Yeah I saw her. She went to the office and Ino went with her."

Oh. So she was here today. Just going to be late. With that loud blond haired fan girl.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" He looked up to Karin and saw her leaning over to give him a view of cleavage. He smirked and continued to stare as she talked to him.

It was at least fifth teen minutes before the door opened, and two girls walked into the classroom. He turned his attention to the door and saw pink hair. He watched as the girl scanned over the classroom with her emerald green eyes. He could almost see her brain working over something like an equation of some sort and he noticed when it came to their table she didn't look at him. It seemed she subconsciously skipped over him, but he knew that she knew he was there because she took one look at how Karin was sitting and something flashed through her eyes.

It actually irritated him that she wouldn't look at him so he turned his eyes back to Karin's breast and propped his feet on to Sakura's chair.

There. Now she would have to acknowledge his existence, even if it was for five seconds.

When she came over, he could feel the heat from her glare on his skin. It felt really good.

She cleared her throat and he silently wondered what that sound would fell like that if she did while he was thrusting into her mouth.

"What do you want?" the way Karin hissed reminded him of a snake.

But the way Sakura smiled reminded him of a panther. A beautiful, deadly panther.

"Could you please move you're feet Sasuke-san?" Only if you remove my pants with you're teeth, he wanted to reply but didn't say anything and did as she request.

"Thank you, very much." She said and sat down. Then she went back to ignoring his existence by taking notes.

He looked at Karin with a bored expression and tried to look interested in what she was saying but it was so hard to do so when he could feel the body heat rolling of the person next to him. She had to be one of the warmest people that he had ever met.

He couldn't remember the exact moment he started lusting after Sakura but he could tell you the day. _It was the first day of school when he walked into this classroom and the teacher had asked everybody to stand up so he could give assigned seats to everyone. The students had moaned and some arguing about how this wasn't middle school anymore but teacher ignored them._

_He really didn't care who he sat with as long as they weren't annoying. _

"_Sasuke and Sakura please sit in the back."_

_When he walked over to his table he sat down and waited for the other person. Nobody sat down for ten minutes next to him so he assumed the person was absent._

_The teacher had begun teaching when the door swung open. _

"_I'm sorry I am late teacher. I was in the office." A soft voice spoke._

"_It's nice of you to join us Sakura. You're seat is in the back next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise you hand."_

_Sasuke had raised his hand but not his eyes. So when somebody sat down in the chair next to him, he glanced over to take a look and was startled._

_The person in the chair was very beautiful. Her hair was a unique color, pink, and her eyes were a shade of the forest green he had never seen before. A cute little button nose and soft pink lips. Her skin was an ivory color and looked really soft. Actually from her long pink hair to her skin everything looked soft._

_He actually had to stop himself from reaching forward and caressing any part of her._

_She smiled at him and leaned forward a little to whisper to him._

"_Hi, I'm Sakura." Oh god, she smelt so good. Like strawberries and Lavender. And her body, oh god her body was just rolling heat on to his skin. She was so warm. He could feel her from here without actually touching her to know that fact._

_He had tried his best to keep his cool, because he was after all an Uchiha, and smirked._

"_Sasuke." All he could do was state his name. If he tried to speak he was pretty sure he would stutter._

_She giggled and listened to the teacher for a bit but would a make a comment here and there, and Sasuke would quietly chuckle at her. He learned not even after ten minutes of talking to her that she was very intelligent. _

_His body was responding to her the way a man desired a woman and by the end of the class he was already having fantasies about the two of them in different positions._

_When the bell rang he had been so disappointed he almost asked her to sit and stay, but she stood up and smiled at him. _

"_I will see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."_

_He nearly came right then and there when she added the suffix to his name._

_She turned around and walked out the classroom. He watched as her hips swung back and forth and he had quickly run to the bathroom to relieve himself. _

He had been late for his second period class but he hadn't cared. As the day had gone on he found out she was in a few of his other classes and sat next to him in most of them too. He had gone to the bathroom many times that day.

She had seemed so interested in him too. When he would look at her or say something she would blush and looked away.

So it had been a huge surprise when the next day she walked into the classroom, she completely ignored him and acted like he didn't exist.

_When he walked into the classroom he saw that she was already sitting down. He walked over, but she seemed to tense right up when he sat down._

_He sat real close to her like he did yesterday, smirked and waited for her to say something. People began to enter the classroom, but still she said nothing._

_The smirk on his face slightly decreased a little but he waited. _

_Nothing. _

_He leaned forward, putting his hand on her thigh, brushing his lips across her ear, and whispered her name._

"_Sakura…"_

_She shivered and his smirk grew into full force. He started drawing circles on her thigh and she shivered again._

_He thought it was all because she was just as turned on as he was, so it took him by surprise when she grabbed his hand in a rough grasp and whipped her head into away from his face. She clearly had disgust and anger written all over her face but all she did was smile a fake smile, one where later on he would see so much and hate so much, and talked to him like he was a child._

"_You are in my personal space Sasuke__**-san**__, could you please remove your self?"_

_He had been so confused, and shock that he hadn't even moved his seat over._

_She had sighed and t'sk at him like he was once again a child, and actually pushed him and the seat away from her._

When he finally came out of his shock he had been so furious he almost grabbed her and dragged her out of the classroom to ask what the hell her problem was. Of course that turned into a fantasy too where he would lock them into a closet or take her back to his house and she would beg for his forgiveness while he tongued fuck her.

Later throughout that day he had found out that some rumors about him and been spread over the school. Of course they had not been completely untrue and yes he has had many girls he slept with it, but he wasn't a complete manwhore.

The rumors though, caught up to Sakura the night before, and she had believed them. Since then she has pretended he wasn't even alive. He was dirt underneath her shoes. She never talked to him. Never talk about him, never looked his way, hell she didn't do the work with him when they were assigned partners. She some how managed to get the teachers to always switch partners.

"Sakura is always such a good girl. Always using 'Please and Thank you' for everything. Don't you think so Sasuke-kun?"

Karin's voice brought him back to reality only because she said Sakura.

He glanced over to Sakura to see the fire in her eyes she tried to hide.

He smirked. She really wasn't a good girl at all. She was something else entirely.

"Hn." He replied.

"Prick…"

Karin did not hear what she a muttered but he sure as hell did.

His smirk disappeared, fury was sweeping its way out and he couldn't stop the glare he gave her.

She looked over to Karin, then him and the first time in a long time she looked into his eyes. His felt his body heat up from the eye contact.

The bell ring before any remark could be made. She stood up and said goodbye to them. She quickly left and he watched her leave his glare never letting up from her ass.

He also stood up and walked out leaving a whining Karin behind. She was after all Sai's girl.

He found the pink haired beauty outside going to her car to get something. He was going to make her apologize for her comment one way or another.

_I hate her_.

She started slowing down and he sped up.

_I really hate her._

She came to a stop in front of the car and began to find her keys. He came up behind her and was about to say something when he heard something drop on the ground and her curse, then she bent down…

_I really fucking hate her…_

…and her backside thrusts…

_But oh god…_

…right into his erection…

…_I want her…_

…he grabs her hips…

…_so bad…_

…and thrusts…

…_so fucking bad_…

…his body into hers…

…_She…_

…he moans…

…_is…_

…she gasps…

"**Mine…"**

…he claims…

**

* * *

**

Okay this is chapter two!! I hope you like it and I promise it will all fit in later I promise.

**Please Read and Review**

**Bye bye…**


End file.
